A New Horizon
by Davebo1007
Summary: A few years after the Night Howler case Nick and Judy both decided to start a family together. Watch as our dou solve yet another muder case, while their son fights the courts to keep a young kit free from jail.
1. Chapter 1

Please leave me comments on what you think or PM

 **A New Horizon**

Mondays had been normally the same for Nick and Judy as they both got up at 5AM sharp. The doe took a moment admiring her well dressed fox. In his crisp ZPD uniform.

Nick looked back at his wife with that smirk she loved so much as he asked, "Carrots, do you think old Buffalo butt will let us off early today? So we can at least have everything set up for David's surprise party."

" Yes, Slick. David only turns 14 once in his life and the chief just adores him, he even calls him the precinct lucky charm. Oh, don't forget to call Finn so he can bring that vixen he's dating with the two daughters for the party." Judy said with a little more excitement in her voice.

" Sure thing Fluff. But something tells me David may not be into females like you think. Even though he is the star running back of his high school and practically every girl there is throwing their tail at him." Nick replied, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Plus, you already know, he's at the top of his class. All I'm saying is just be open minded about his sexualty at least for his sake." Nick smiled at her while placing his ZPD issued Desert Eagle in his holster.

Judy sighed, knowing Nick was right about this type of thing.

" Ok, You're right Slick. I just never thought he was into guys like that. But if he is I will support our son, " Judy said as she walked over to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As they got finished getting ready for work and headed out of their bedroom door. They both stopped as they got David's bedroom. It was cracked open slightly with the light from the hallway on his face as he slept. On his door in bold letters it said, Brilliant by day and Stargazer by night.

Taking a look inside to see their son David, an arctic wolf fast asleep. His ears and two tails twitched a little as he slept.

They made it to the living room when Judy asked, " Slick, Have you seen David checking out any guys when you and him go out sometimes?"

"Not really, if he does, he hides it really well, "

Nick replied back thinking about all the times he was out with his son.

Judy giggled while saying as much, "David has been with us ever since he was a kit and you're telling me you still can't read your own son. Wow! He's good."

Nick grumbled to himself knowing his mate had a good point. He could read almost every mammal, but when it came to his own son he found that David put up walls that even he himself couldn't break through.

Nick was proud of his son for so many different reasons, but the fact that he liked guys made him worry a bit. There were only a few gay couples around the city that he knew personally.

As they left the house and headed for the car while still talking about the party they had planned.

David woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off with a loud.

"beep!"

Slowly opening his eyes and turned to see the time, it was 7am and the date was 7/20/2015.

He reached his paw over to the clock on his nightstand to shut it off before getting out of bed. Just like his dad, David wasn't a morning mammal. Dressed in only a pair of white boxers with red foxes on them, he stretched his arms hearing his own joints pop back into place. Before heading out of his room towards the bathroom.

It wasn't far from his bedroom as he made it there looking around seeing his dad and mom must have taken an early shower or something. He did his business before taking a quick shower himself.

After using the fur dryer he walked back to his bedroom to get dressed for school. David stood in front of his mirror that was on the back of his bedroom door.

Admiring his snow white fur and a nice dye job he did to the tips of his tails. The colors he chose were gray and rusty red. He smiled at himself because the football team thought he did it for them, but in actuality he did it for the two special mammals in his life.

David grabbed a pair of gray boxers from his dresser and red shirt with dark blue jeans.

Once he was dressed, David made his way to the kitchen. Walking pass a few pictures that hung on the hallway walls, some with just him and others of his mom and dad at the bunny burrows fair a few years back.

David stood in the kitchen for a moment still smelling the coffee his dad made this morning. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a couple of cricket energy bars.

Suddenly he heard the school bus honk its horn. David grabbed his backpack off the floor next to the door as he headed out of the house.

Getting on the school bus he was greeted with a warm smile by Mike, "Good morning David. How's the family?"

David replied, " They're doing fine, Mr Mike."

After David greeted Mr Mike, he walked towards the back of the bus. Seeing a few vixens eyeing him with lust in their eyes for him. Paying them no attention at all, he continued looking for his best friend Tammy.

The little black and white bunny always had a new story for him about her twelve brothers and sisters. And how he was lucky to be an only child.

Tammy wasn't even phased by this action anymore. Like when they were younger, he would catch her off guard just to hear her scream or hop. The only thing Tammy couldn't figure out was how on earth is he able to do it that in the first place? Her ears could hear exceptionally well, but for some strange reason when it came to David it was like he was walking on air.

Tammy turned her head to meet the smug looking wolf. She smiled as she motioned with her paw for him to come closer.

Tammy quickly grabbed a hold of his right ear twisting it slightly, as she reprimanded him, "mom told you to stop that a few weeks ago."

David whimpered in pain a little, "Ow! Ow! Tammy you win I will quit trying to scare you. Now will you please let my ear go."

Tammy let go of David's ear as she sat down in her seat looking up at the wolf she smiled knowing. Every mammal at their school thinks that their both brother and sister.

The ride wasn't long just ten minutes David sometimes thought to himself, "why don't I just walk to school?" But banish the thought after the bus arrives there at Greater Paws High School.

Getting off the bus with Tammy in toe as they walk through the school yard. A few of David's team mate's greet him with a high paw and talking about the new hottest tail their chasing.

David listened as he thought to himself, "females are fun to chase around and all, but I would like to find a guy that's kind and gentle."

Tammy broke David's concentration, saying, "Happy Birthday big guy. I almost forgot to tell you. So what are our parents planning this year?"

The other guys told him the same thing and stood there to see what he was going to say.

"I don't know. With those two you will probably never guess."

Suddenly a text hit Tammie phone along with some of the other football team players phones as well. It was from Mrs Wilde it reads "Wilde surprise party! After school 6pm don't let David find out."

They all read the text message and quickly put their phones away. David asked, "so what was that some new gossip going around the school again?"

"Yep, you wouldn't be interested in knowing anyways. Let's just get to class before the bell rings" Tammy replied as she pulled David along.

The guys quickly left heading to their own homeroom.

The first two classes passed by quickly. It wasn't until the start of the third period when the teacher, Mrs Longsnout a female tiger. Stood up in front of the class saying, "we have a new student with us today he's from Desiree Ireland. I like to welcome James Blackpaw."

David looked up from his book to see an all white arctic fox standing in front of the classroom dressed in a hot pink shirt with the words on the front of it saying "Hot Pursuit."

Mrs Longsnout said, "James take a seat anywhere you want to."

James quickly took his seat right behind David.

David watched as James passed by his desk and wasn't expecting for the Tods tail to brush up against his leg when he passed.

This made David tense up a little, as he looked over his shoulder at Tammy, who was smiling and apparently watching the whole thing. David regained his cool as he looked back at his book. After class was over Tammy and David walked to their lockers together.

David stopped as his eyes caught the sight of James as he walked out of class and over to his own locker. But was stopped abruptly by the tennis team captain.

He saw as one of the players pushed James away from the lockers saying, "no fags allowed by my locker so get the fuck from over here!"

This action made David's two tails fluff out a little as he walked over to James, seeing Jack the moose getting mad because James wouldn't leave. He was making a fist like he was going to hit him.

When David suddenly asked, "Is there a problem here Jack?" "Yeah, this fag said this is his locker, but I know better than that" Jack replied with a bit of a temper.

David glanced over to the paper James was holding in his paw, then at the number of the locker on it. Looking up at the lockers seeing the numbers matched. David said in an aggravated tone, "Jack, I'm going to ask you nicely to step aside. So James can put his things away and refrain from calling him a fag." "And if I don't?"

'SLAM!'

David pressed the moose's head up against the lockers with such force it made a few other lockers rattled as well.

David's powerful paw remained on Jack's head with his sharp Fang's on full display as he growled out, "or your team will be looking for a replacement for your ass. Now beat it!"

The tennis team looked at the action and was about to attack David, but suddenly stopped when they saw the whole football team standing right behind him.

Tammy said with anger in her voice, "all of you get the hell out of here before I let my brother and his friends rip you all apart!"

The whole tennis team looked wide eyed as David let go of Jack. They all quickly ran away saying something under their breath.

David looked back at his teammate's, mouthing thank you before they all left heading towards the lunchroom.

Then he turned his attention to the stunned fox saying, "James you shouldn't have anymore problems out of them. I think they got the message."

James was smiling and in a soft voice that could have been mistaken for a girl's, " Thank you. Oh, I never caught the name of my Savior. "

" Sorry, my name is David Wilde and this ball of anger here is Tammy. It's nice to meet you James" David said as he blushed a little. Tammy just punched him in the arm for that comment.

"It was nice to meet you both see you around, " James replied as he placed his things in his locker.

David never like seeing other mammals being treated badly or teased. As they walked away from James, Tammy looked back and caught James eyeing David's two tails as they swayed mesmerizingly back and forth as he walked away. Turning back to David, Tammy said, "I think someone has a crush on you big guy."

"That's impossible, no one in this school really knows me except you and I was just being nice, " David replied. Rolling her eyes, the doe said, " I know you like him. Hell, if he wasn't gay I would have gotten his number."

James finally made it to the lunch room, looking around for a place to sit. He finally spotted one at the far end of the lunch room. Walking over to the table with no one sitting there he takes a seat, then started to pull his lunch out.

He looked up from his lunch and was surprised to see a group of mammals with black make up on their faces and in all black outfits as they surrounded the table. James sighed before, he said, "what do you clowns want? Are you here to take up for the tennis team or something?"

A black and white tiger stepped out in front of the group. He said, "I don't give a damn what problem you have with the tennis team. You're sitting at the goth table and we don't like your kind." James stood up and got into the tigers face as he growled out, "What do you mean my kind?"

The tiger roared out in irritation, "faggots like you!"

Tammy and David stood in the lunch line, when Tammies ears stood straight up catching an argument coming from the far end of the lunch room.

Tammy looked up at David, who calmly stepped out of line heading towards the commotion. Tammy was right on his heels after hearing someone calling someone else a fag. She had a really bad feeling this argument was about James.

David made it to the table and saw a group of Goth mammals yelling at James calling him a fag along with other names.

David stepped in the middle of the crowd as his temper hit a new high. Spotting the large tiger about to punch James in his face.

Suddenly the tiger swung as David quickly pushed James out of the way as he stepped in front of the punch. Getting hit in the jaw with full force. David instantly looked at James and smiled before he turned his attention to the tiger.

Giving him a smirk saying, "I hope that wasn't all you had John? If so you're going to be in for a world of pain, " as he cracked his knuckles.

John roared out, "why are you protecting this fag?"

David really hated that word. Uppercuting the big cat sending him flying into the next table, barking out, "stop calling my friend a fag! No one hurt's what's mine, Friend or otherwise!"

David let out a primal howl that caught the attention of the football team as they all rushed over.

They all knew from the howl that this was going to get ugly real quick if David wasn't restrained.

James stood next to Tammy at the table watching everything with his jaw dropped open. Thinking, "what the fuck? This is the second time this wolf has stepped into a fight on my behalf today and for some strange reason he's fighting for me, " this made the vulpine smile.

Tammy suddenly broke the glossy eyed Tod out of his thoughts saying, "I know you like him. I saw you eyeing his tails earlier today. You may not know this, but he's the star running back on the football team. Come by practice today after school and watch."

James eyes went wide with shock as the black and white doe spoke to him. "I will. Thanks for the invite" James replied with a sheepish smile.

Suddenly the doors of the lunch room burst opened. As two security guards ran towards the group of mammals. A tiger and rhino pulled David off John. The tiger glanced at David's eyes and for a moment could have sworn he seen them turn Savage.

He shook his head before he asked, "who started the fight?"

John pointed at the fox saying, "that fag had his boyfriend here beat me up!" Tammy barked out, "you and your flunkies started the whole thing."

"Everyone is going to the principal's office now. So start walking" the rhino yelled out.

As they all made their way to the principal's office. James, Tammy, and David were the first to be seen. Principal Rick, who was a large timber wolf. Compared to David, who was the runt of his litter. Sat behind his desk looking through some paperwork.

He suddenly looked up to see David and his friends walking into his office. With a warm smile Rick asked, " And who do I owe the pleasure of seeing my star running back and his friends in my office today?"

Principal Rick sat back in his chair as David stepped up.

"Hi, principal Rick. Sorry for coming in here without an appointment, but I got into a minor scuffle with John today. He was making fun of James here. Then he punched me in the face."

Principal Rick raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the fox James before asking, "is that what happened at lunch today James?"

"Yes, sir. This is the second time I had a problem with different mammals today. First, it was the tennis team and now the goth group. I came to this school to learn not to be teased for my sexuality!" as James said that his tail quickly wrapped itself around the leg of David.

David took notice, but said nothing about it, he was enjoying the feeling of James tail being so close to him.

Tammy took notice of this action from the vulpine she smiled as principal Rick said, "I don't allow fighting in my school or name calling!" He excused them from his office and called in John and his group.

Before they all left the office principal Rick said, "David do me a favor and watch out for James for me he needs a friend like you, " he winked at David.

David looked at the clock on the wall reading 3:25pm. David said, "we been in there that long? Tammy, James, I'm sorry, but I have to run. Don't want to be late for practice."

"Don't worry David. I will keep an eye on your lucky charm for you, " Tammy said, but David was out the door when he caught Tammies last words.

David rushed to the locker room and put on his gear. He thanked serenity he made it to the field on time before his coach had a chance to yell at him again for being late.

Coach Reese was on the field when David arrived. " Sorry coach, I'm late. Had to handle an issue that came up, " David said as the coach looked his way.

Coach Reese replied, "I already heard about your scuffle with that goth freak. You did good for standing up for your friend, but it's time for some drills."

Tammy and James made it to the bleachers in time to catch the begin of practice. As they sat there watching David practice with his teammate's.

James quite pulled out his sketchbook from his backpack as he sat there watching. This tods paws moved fast as he started to draw the each player on the offensive line.

Tammy looked over at James and saw he had his muzzle and paw in a sketchbook. This peeked her interest in what he was drawing so she asked, "James what are you drawing?"

James didn't hear Tammy as his mind was so focused on his drawing he didn't even hear the doe. Tammy didn't take any offense of James not hearing her. An idea popped into the doe's mind as she snuck up closer and got a peek of what James was really drawing.

The doe's eyes went wide as soon as she layed her eyes on the paper. She was amazed how he was able captured the team as they lined up on the offense line. James had a good eye for detail and fast paws as he could catch all of the action as he drew.

When James finished the drawing Tammy asked again this time a little clearer, "Can see that drawing for a moment James?"

"Why? Are you going to make fun of me too?"James replied looking a little scared as if he was back in his old school.

Tammy shook her head vigorously as she replied,"I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. I just want to show the coach that's all. This drawing is really fucken good. "

James blushed slightly before saying, "Thank you Tammy it means a lot."

Tammy ran down three of the bleachers, getting close to the field as she could calling out for coach Reese to come over to her.

The black stallion walked over to Tammy saying, "What can I do for my future head cheerleader."

Tummy just passed the paper with the drawing on it over to the coach. Reese took one look at it and his jaw just dropped open. He never saw anyone capture his player's like this in a drawing.

Looking up Reese quickly blew his whistle to stop the practice as he called everyone over to him. The entire team rushed over to see what the coach wanted. Reese stood there for a moment gathering his thoughts as he held up the drawing in his hoof for the team to see, then asked, "Tammy, Who drew this masterpiece?"

Tammy pointed up to the bleachers where James sat, busy drawing something else as she said, "Oh, David's boyfriend James."

A wicked smile shot across the doe's muzzle as she looked at David. The whole team looked up at James. Feeling eyes watching him James looked up from his sketchbook seeing everyone's eyes were looking at him for some reason now.

Coach Reese looked at every football player before yelling out, "David! Front and center!" David stepped up to his coach not really taking his eyes off the evil bunny and her mincing smirk.

Reese asked while pointing up at the Tod, "Do you know that mammal?"

"Yes, coach his name is James Blackpaw, " David replied as James and his eyes met. Locking on each other for a moment before David started to blush and heat up under his furr.

Boss the lion quarterback yelled out, "David your boyfriend has mad skills. I would have swan it came out of a gallery or something. If I hadn't seen it for myself."

"He's not my boyfriend." David replied while still blushing under his fur.

The whole team yelled back at him, "Yes, he is!"

Davids jaw dropped after hearing this from his teammate's. Dan the dingo piped in, "David the whole team already knows your gay and were fine with that. We all confirmed it three months ago at Rebecca's party!"

David thought back to Rebecca's party and noticed that the guys did send every available girl his way. But he just blew them off like a common cold not really thinking much of it.

Coach Reese broke David's train of thought as he chimed in, " Go over there and ask him out already. And ask him does he want to be the sketch artist for the team as well?"

David could feel his fur start to heat up as he walked over to the bleachers where James was sitting at. All while thinking, "What would my Dad do at a time like this?"

Suddenly his dad's smug appearance appeared out of nowhere saying, " Make your first move right. You got this you're a Wilde child after all, " he said, then suddenly vanished.

When David was out of earshot coach Reese said, "I hope that fox says yes and ruts that fucking boys' brains out, because I think the school is running out of dummy's for him to hit."

Everyone crossed their paws as they watched David walk up the bleachers.

David cleared the fog from his mind as he looked up and was muzzle to muzzle with James.

David looked into the foxes, sea green eyes as he asked, "James, are you seeing anyone?"

James didn't respond to the question. Instead, he did something unsuspected, he kissed the arctic wolf in front of his whole team.

Coach Reese yelled out, " So we can take that as a yes! Right!"

David was certainly surprised by this action, but as his dad always told him, "A cool headed mammal always wins a heated battle."

David deepened the kiss getting the Vulpine to moan so softly into his mouth. Breaking the kiss the two stood there out of breath and panting heavily.

As David put on his dad's smirk saying, "I guess I can take that as a yes. My very sly fox."

James was catching his breath while he gazed into the wolves sky blue eyes. Getting himself under control James replied, "No, I'm not seeing anyone. But this hot wolf I have had my eyes on looks quite tasty to me."

David turned his head as he yelled back at his coach, " He will be here tomorrow. You can count on him! "

Coach Reese looked at his watch, it was 5:30pm. He yelled out loud, " practice is over for today! Go home and get some rest, " then blew his whistle.

Tammy looked at David and James before she said, "Hey guys I have to run my mom is waiting for me. David, are you ok with walking James home?"

David's eyes flashed a savage look as he replied, " Tell Mom, I said Hi. And don't worry about James. I wouldn't let anyone lay a paw on my snow fox."

Once Tammy was out of eyesight, she took off running towards David's house as she passed the school.

The doe was glad David only lived six blocks away from the school. As a trail of dust followed her every step.

Once Tammy got there she knocked on the door and was pulled in as soon as the door opened.

Tammy looked around the dimly lit house for a moment before Judy punched Nick saying, "You almost gave her a heart attack. You dumb fox!"

"Carrots, I really didn't mean it. It was just so perfect. Sorry Tammy if I scared you, " Nick said after his mate punched him in the arm.

"That's ok Mr Wilde. So is everyone here yet?" Tammy asked.

Judy replied, " Yes, but we all thought David would be coming home with you when you came here."

Judy's mind quickly switched over to detective and mom mode at the same time. As she eye the young doe down with a menacing glare.

Nick chimed in, " I can turn her off it you just tell us what's going on. "

Tammy cracked under Judys glare, saying, " David is walking home with his new boyfrien. "

" You see Carrots, there's nothing to worry about our son is walking home with his new boyfriend!? " Nick stopped as he caught the last word to come out his mouth.

The duo looked at Tammy as they asked in unison, " When did he get a boyfriend and why are we just hearing about this now?"

Coach Reese could see why David is also on the debate team as he piped in, "Because it just happened today at practice. The young Tod has talent look, " the black stallion pulled out the paper with the drawing on it and pawed it over to Judy.

They both looked at the picture trying to find the right words to say.

Nick just chuckled as he said, "I can make a killing off this drawing. Hey Finn come here- "

"Not a chance in hell! Your days of conning are long over Slick" Judy voiced her opinion as she passed the paper back to the coach.

Judy and Tammy ears swivel to the right catching Davids voice coming their way. Judy could tell her son was only two blocks away.

Judy looked at everyone before saying, "Everyone needs to scatter now he's only two blocks away."

David and James walked down the street talking about this and that when David asked, "So this morning in Mrs Longsnout class. Were you aware that your tail grazed my leg or in the principal's office when you decided to wrap it around me as well?"

James blushed as he replied, " In Mrs Longsnout class. I didn't notice that happened at all, but as for the principal's office. I just had to take a chance with you, I mean you stood up for me not just once, but twice. You even took a shot in the jaw for me as well. After that I knew I had to have you."

David could feel his body heat up as he started to blush a little as a smile appeared on his muzzle. They finally came to a stop when they reached David's house.

David looked at James and said, " This is the best birthday gift anyone has ever gotten me."

"Hold on, it's your birthday today?" James asked still smiling.

"Yes, I just turned 14 today. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" David asked as he cocked his head. "Wow, you're only 14? I thought I was the youngest in the eleventh grade, but I just turned 15 three months ago." James replied back.

David noticed every light was off in his house, but took it as his parents must've had to stay at the Precinct late tonight. He turned towards James asking, "so do you want to study for a bit or do you live too far away?"

James replied, "I live only two houses down from here. So we can go study if you like, " with his tail still wrapped around David's leg.

David and James entered the house and out of nowhere everyone jumped out yelling, " Surprise! Happy birthday David!"

James quickly turned away as he buried his muzzle into Davids shirt. Taking in his wonderful musk of snowy forest. David wrapped his arms around James along with his two tails shielding his Fox from any danger. Davids eyes went savage for a moment until he finally focused and looked around. As he saw all of his friends from school.

While thinking to himself, "I know those two were up to something. When I heard everyone's phones went off for no reason. Mom and dad were setting me up a surprise party."

David smiled as he relaxed his tails and started wagging them joyfully.

Nick and Judy noticed their son was holding on to an arctic fox that was wrapped up in his arms.

Nick was the first to ask, "So who's your new friend son?" James quickly turned around to see a red fox and a gray bunny looking at him smiling.

"This is James my boyfriend, " David replied as he could feel his fur starting to heat up. As he looked at his parents a little worried.

Judy waved her paw in the air as she said, "Don't be shy David we don't judge in this den. Anyway, Tammy, already told us he was coming over."

Judy just through Tammy under the bus as David looked the doe's way, giving her a predatory glare before it turned into a soft smile.

Nick chuckled as Judy said, "Son you and James go put your things away in your room and we will talk after the party."

"Oh, James what's your last name?" Nick asked before the Tod had a chance to leave.

"It's Blackpaw, Mr Wilde, " James answered back before joining David in the hallway.


	2. End to a great Birthday

**The end to a great Birthday**

Nick thought to himself as that name started to ring joyfully in his mind. Then it hit him as he leaned over and whispered into Judy's long ear, "I think James is the son of Carl Blackpaw. Me and him use to hangout when I was in high school but we lost touch after he moved."

Nick quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket. He quickly unlocked it going to his furbook app. He typed in his old friends name finding a picture of him. Nick sent his old pal a message with his phone number attached to it.

A few minutes later Nick's phone rang and he was talking to Carl. Nick gave him the address and was surprised to find out he was only two houses down from him. Nick quickly told him to come over and hung up the phone.

"Slick what was that all about?" The doe asked. Suddenly a knock came to the door and Nick smirked, saying, "come find out Carrots."

As they walked to the door Nick opened it and there stood two dark red foxes.

"Carl long time no see!" Nick said as he invited them in.

Carl replied back, "if it isn't Wilde the problem child himself" Carl glanced down as he asked, "is this lovely young doe your wife?" Reaching out her paw Judy said, "yes, I'm Judy Wilde, it's nice to meet you." "This is my lovely wife Stacey Blackpaw" Carl said as Nick extended his paw to shake with the vixen.

As David and James made it to his room. James stop to read the writing on the door before saying, "stargazer hm?"

David opened his bedroom door as he replied, "yes, I enjoy looking at the stars at night."

James walked into David's room as the arctic wolf musky scent filled the vulpine nose as he looked around the room. Seeing a few pictures on the walls and his telescope sitting by his closet.

David started to change clothes as James was still looking around his room. David was in his gray boxers when suddenly James pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist as he looked down at the stunned arctic wolf.

David could feel his member growing as James started kissing him and grinding on his lap.

Nick and Judy was walking with the Blackpaws to David's bedroom to get James. When they all suddenly stopped in front of David's room door. Seeing James on top of David grinding his hips on his lap.

They never heard their parents coming down the hall until. Judy cleared her throat, saying, "you two just couldn't wait until after the party?"

They both froze up, then slowly looked at the door to see four sets of eyes looking back at them.

James said in a sheepish voice, "hi, mom and dad. This is David my new boyfriend."

Mrs Blackpaw replied, "I know son, but couldn't this wait until after the party?"

"Yes, mom, I just got a little carried away, " James said as the four mammals walk away giggling a bit.

After David got dressed again they went back out to the living room to enjoy the party.

A deep voice called out to David. He looked down to see it was his Uncle Finn. "Hi, Uncle Finn. How's the weather down there?" David said as he teased his uncle.

"You make another smart ass comment like that and I will bite your face off!" Finn barked out.

This made James take a step back and take a mental note, "never say anything bad about his size."

Finn looked over to see an arctic fox standing next to David. Finn asked, "David, are you into guys or something?"

"This is James. And yes, he's my boyfriend, " David replied.

The little fox turned his attention back to James before saying, "this is my only nephew don't break his heart. My bat will have new blood on it. Got it!"

James tail was wrapped tightly around one of Davids tails as he said, "I got you little guy." James eyes went wide as he saw the Phoenix fox take a step towards him.

Judy came up behind Finn as she growled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember what happened last time you cut David's favorite stuffed fox tail off? I won't be able to save you this time if you touch this one. Plus, its assault on a minor if you even survive the beaten, he will give you."

Finn stopped mid paw and turned to see the doe glare at him. He huffed before saying, "I will let that comment slide this time, but James remember what I said."

As the party was underway they all played games, told a few jokes and sang happy birthday to David. They cut the cake, then Nick pulled out a video of last year's championship football game David was in. As they all sat down and watched it, James was amazed at how fast David could run and his agility.

James said, "David your amazing. Look at those moves, I only seen bunnies do moves like that."

"I can't take all the credit. My mom and dad helped a lot with the training. You try tackling a bunny that can move that fast while spinning in the air. On top of that dad isn't a pushover either don't let his size fool you. But what really surprised me was when Uncle Bogo called the whole precinct to the roof. Where he had a football field and everyone in helmets and shoulder pads."

Coach Reese piped in, "So that's why I got that letter from the chief of police. You were training with the ZPD football team?"

"Yup, and let me tell you it wasn't fun. I had to go head up with officer Mchorn in what Uncle Bogo called the shark pit. I couldn't move for a whole day, " David replied as the TV showed him going head to head with a teenage rhino. Hitting him so hard the rhino was left unconscious for the rest of the game.

James cringed a little as he watched the TV as his boyfriend tackle a couple more players and scored a TD.

By the time the video was over James was fast asleep leaning on David's shoulder.

When the video was over Nick turned on the lights and looked around the room at every mammal in there. Before he spotted James fast asleep on David's shoulder. Nick smirked at his son, then gave him a wink.

David watched his dad's eyes as he caught the reflection of James asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled back at his dad as he made a quick motion and scooped up his sleeping vulpine into his arms.

Judy looked over at her son as he scooped up his boyfriend. Judy had the biggest smile on her muzzle thinking to herself, "They look too cute together."

Breaking out of her thoughts, she said in a calm voice, "David why don't you go lay James down in your bed."

David stood there star struck for a moment before he smiled back at his mom. He started walking towards the hallway with James in his arms.

When Boss piped in, "Hey bro. Come right back. I have to go to class tomorrow!"

Everyone giggled as David replied, "I'm coming back. I need to open my gifts right!" Looking back at Boss with a menacing glare in his eyes.

Boss laughed it off knowing it was all in good fun. David continued walking to his bedroom once he got there he placed the sleeping vulpine into his bed, as he leaned over and whispered into James ear, "Thanks for coming over your my best birthday gift ever."

David kissed James on the lips, then glanced over to his nightstand seeing the time was 9:00pm. He knew this party would be over in thirty minutes. Then he can sleep by his real prize for tonight.

Davids tails were wagging at full speed now thinking about of what the arctic furred Tod laying in his bed would look like with nothing on.

As he left his room, heading back to the party. The party lasted just as long as David thought it would, by 9:30pm everyone had gone home. Except for Mr and Mrs Blackpaw, who was talking to his mom and dad.

David started to walk over to them seeing his dad look his way. When David got to the group it was his mom Judy that spoke up first asking, "so how was the party?" "It was great thanks Mom and Dad!"

Judy could see right through her son. Just like his dad, Judy had a feeling what her son really wanted.

An evil smile crept on her muzzle as she asked him another question, "David what if I Let your birthday gift spend the night here. And you agree to be a tutor for a certain mammal?"

David smirked as he thought about this for a moment. "Knowing if his mom was going out of her way to let James spend the night. Just for him to tutor someone they must really need the help."

David sighed as he replied, "you win mom. Who do I have to tutor?"

Judy just passed him a report card with James Blackpaw's name on it. David looked at the name on the paper before smiling inwardly. As he glanced down at James grades, they weren't that bad, but could be better. He then looked up into the faces of Mr and Mrs Blackpaw.

David gave them a warm smile before saying, "Don't worry, he's in perfect paws."

Mr and Mrs Blackpaw brought David into a group hug. As Mrs Blackpaw slipped a small box of condoms into his pocket before she said, "I see why James is so drawn to you. Your musk smells like a winter forest. When he was younger, he'd always want to walk through the forest in the winter months. He must of loved the smell of the forest in the winter."

David smiled at them both before saying, "Thank you and Goodnight Mr and Mrs Blackpaw."

After the Blackpaws left Judy was walking ahead of Nick as she smiled up at her son as she walked passed him. Then looked back at Nick as she flicked her tail in a seductive manner.

Nick's sly grin told David all he needed to know, but his dad still stopped in front of him.

"I want you two to take it slow and get to know each other, "Nick said winking at his lovely wife.

David muttered under his breath, "You two, get up before I do." Nick just laughed as he made it to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

David just rolled his eyes as he walked back to his bedroom. Once he got there he looked at his bed as his boyfriend snuggled up in his blanket.

David took off his shirt and pants as he kept an eye on the Tod that laid fast asleep in his bed. He left on his gray boxers Taking no time in slipping under the covers with James.

James smiled to himself in the dark as he turned over to face David.

"Sorry, Foxfire if I woke you up" David said as he gazed into James sea green eyes. Looking back into David's sky blue eyes James replied, "I'm glad you did Beast now it's my turn to give you my birthday gift."

David cocked his head to the right wondering what his Tod was up to.

Before David had a chance to respond James ducked his head under the covers. David gasped as he felt his boxers being lowered, but thought about the box of condoms left in his pants pocket. David gasped out, "I have some condoms in my pants pocket."

James pushes off the covers to reveal he is only inches from Davids growing member. James looks up at David, saying, "I don't think we will need a condom" as he takes a few small but spine tingling licks to the top of Davids member.

Davids world started to spend around in circles as he realized. His Foxie lover was slowly engulfing his member into his mouth.

David let out a moan that he was sure his mom heard. Suddenly a text came to his phone. David looked over at his nightstand and a picture of his mom popped up on the screen.

He thought about not even looking at it, but the sound of another text hitting his phone. Made the vulpine stop.

David was looking down at James, who just had the tip of his member in his mouth. Looking up at him, David sighed, saying, "ok, I will look at it, but I know it's just my mom and dad."

David grabbed his phone seeing he had two text messages. One was from his mom, but the other was from his uncle Bogo.

David decided to look at Bogo's text first it reads, "I hope you're having fun on your special day. Let your new boyfriend know I have his prints on file and I will be by your school to talk to you both tomorrow."

David looked down at James as he said, "I hope you've been a good boy because my uncle Bogo is coming pass the school tomorrow to talk to us."

James looked up at David with his paw wrapped around his fully erect member. In a seductive voice he said, " then I guess I'll have to be a bad boy just for tonight."

James licked David's hard member from the bottom to the top. Making the wolf whimper out a soft moan.

David finally looked at his mother text and started to read it out loud as best he could, "Son, I can hear you enjoying your birthday present in there. Just don't forget to wrap up. Love Mom and Dad."

David could feel his self about to cum as James picked up his pace. Without any warning James took David's member down his throat and held it there.

Until he heard David whine out, "babe I'm cumming!"

James didn't waste a drop as he licked his chops. Another text hit David's phone as James looked at it. It was from Mrs Wilde so he opened the text, it was addressed to him it said, "Welcome to the Wilde's den. His team mate's will thank you later. You two get some sleep Love Mom."

David watched as a tear fell off James cheek so he asked, "babe is there something wrong?"

"No just the opposite everything is so perfect right now, " James said as he placed the phone back on the charger

Then laid his head on David's chest falling fast to sleep with a smile on his muzzle. David lay in his bed thinking, "I wonder why the chief Bogo wanted to talk to me and James it must be important because he's coming to see us" David looked down at the Tod who was now fast asleep on his chest.

He kissed him right between the ears as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself.


	3. Breakfast for the Den

**A Breakfast for the Den**

James woke up the next morning refreshed and snuggled up with his boyfriend. Stifling out a small yawn as he carefully sat up, not trying to wake David.

Stretching his arms a bit, looking around the dark bedroom for a moment, then at the digital clock as 4 o'clock shined from it. A tired feeling was still over him as he wasn't a mammal that liked waking up at this time of morning.

But since his parents were in the army overseas, it was one of the requirement for him to be up at this time.

He glanced over at his wolf who was still fast asleep, enjoying his dreams with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

This made James smile as he eased his way out of bed, not trying to wake David. Standing in the buff, he glanced over at the closet door and saw the prettiest white robe just hanging on it.

James didn't want to leave the bedroom with his foxness on full display. So he quickly made his way over to the closet and slipped on the pretty white robe. Heading out of the bedroom, he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Looking around the bathroom for a moment he saw a little make up kit sitting on the back of the sink. After he relieved his full bladder and washed his paws, then grabbed up the little makeup kit.

Thinking to himself, "Mrs Wilde shouldn't get too upset if I use just a little bit of her makeup."

James enjoyed watching his mom put on her makeup when she would go out with his dad on their date nights.

He applied a little light blue eyeshadow to bring out his sea green eyes and a light touch of lip gloss.

Smiling at his reflection in the mirror, he knew David would be very surprised to see him like this. It's not every day that a Tod can transform into the hottest Vixen anyone's ever seen before.

James just giggled to himself as he thought back to the day his mother caught him in her makeup. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned off the lights and headed for the kitchen.

Making it to the kitchen, he decided to make some breakfast for the whole family.

James knew his way around anyone's kitchen thanks to his mom. She was the cook in their den and the best chef her squadron ever had overseas.

While his dad was the best special ops medic on his squadron.

He looked around the kitchen for a moment before he walked over towards the fridge. Opening the door, he grabbed out a few items like eggs, bug bacon, and some veggies. Placing the items on the counter, he then looked under the sink for a pan. Finding it, he placed it on the stove, then grabbed a knife and a few plates out of the dish rack.

Placing the plates on the counter, he then started to cut up the veggies. When he was done with that, he switched over to the stove. Placing the pan under an open flame. Cracking the eggs into the pan along with the bug bacon. It didn't take the vulpine long to have everything prepared.

When everything finished cooking he placed them on the plates along with the chopped up veggies. Looking around for a moment he spotted the coffee maker, walking over to it, he grabs the coffee and a filter as he started to prepare the coffee as well.

Judy was woken up from the sound of her alarm going off as Nick groaned out, "five more minutes Fluff."

Judy looked over at her mate saying, "Nick, it's time to get up for work." Suddenly her long ears swiveled towards the door catching the sound of movement coming from the kitchen.

Judy quickly grabbed her MP22 pistol from her side of the bed with a worried voice, "Slick! I think someone has broken in."

This got the vulpines attention as he sat up, then grabbed his own DE pistol from his side of the bed.

Getting out of bed, he was by his wife's side as she stood at the door. Nick's nose twitched catching the sweet smell of breakfast being cooked and the soothing aroma of coffee being brewed. He quickly asked in a whisper of a voice, "If someone broke in here why are they cooking breakfast and making coffee? " He yawned out looking at his bunny.

Judy didn't even acknowledge Nicks question as she opened their bedroom door. Stepping out of the room they both quietly made their way down the hallway, passing by David's room and the bathroom.

Making it to the kitchen, Judy saw the back of an all white fox as she shouted out, "put your paws in the air and no sudden movements!"

David woke up out of his sleep hearing his mom yelling at someone. He suddenly looked over to his left and was surprised to see that James wasn't there. He quickly got out of bed, heading for his door, Reaching it, he quietly stuck his head out seeing his mom and dad with their weapons drawn.

James froze in place as he put his paws in the air as he said, "Mr and Mrs Wilde please don't shoot. It's me James."

As he slowly turned around to face the duo. Judy's jaw just dropped for a moment, seeing the prettiest Vixen she ever laid eyes on. She quickly composed herself before saying, "James it's just you. I almost shot you damn! Thinking you were an intruder breaking into a police officers home."

They both lowered their weapons and calmed down.

Nick looked at James as he said, "You know you make the hottest Vixen look so plain."

Judy was just shocked to see the Tod in make-up before she chimed in, " Nicks right you know. You look very cute with make-up on. Hold on a second is that my make-up your wearing?"

" Yes, sorry Mrs Wilde. I didn't think you would have a problem with it. So i used just a little sorry again for not asking you first. I just wanted to surprise your son when he got up. Oh, I made breakfast if anyone is hungry, " James said with a smile.

David ran out of his room towards the kitchen, he suddenly stopped as he saw his mom and dad lower their weapons.

When David heard James voice his tails started to pick up their wagging. But what he saw made his heart skip a beat or two as the wolf laid his eyes on this vixen.

David was surprised to see an attractive vixen standing in his kitchen and wearing his robe of all things. Then it hit him who this fox was as his dick grew.

James was looking at Mr and Mrs Wilde when David came running in but stopped when he seen him. James smiled as he saw the look of lust and surprise in his wolf's eyes as they locked onto his own.

James spoke first, "Good morning my Beast." As the Tods eyes scanned over every visible muscle on his wolf body. Until his eyes stopped on the red cannon sticking out of his sheath blushing James said, "You might want to go put something on before breakfast."

David didn't catch on until his mom said, "Well, David it looks like you one part of you is already up."

David looked down and quickly covered his junk. Nick piped in, " Son, you don't have anything we haven't seen before. May I remind you that when you were younger you ran around here naked all the time, so just go take a seat, we need to talk anyway. "

The trio walked over to the table and took they're seats. James brought over everyone's plate and even Nick a cup of coffee.

They all sat at the table eating when Judy spoke up, "James, me and Nick were talking to your parents last night. They told us you may need a little help in one of your classes. So we thought it would be a good idea to ask David to help you out. I hope that wasn't a problem that we asked?"

" It's no problem Mrs Wilde. I was going to wait until after breakfast and ask him myself, but thanks for being concerned, " James replied as he looked at his boyfriend.

David couldn't take his eyes off the stunning vixen that was James in make-up. Thinking to himself, "wow, wait until the guys see James now they're going to flip their lid's. I didn't even know it was him at first until I caught his scent. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn I was looking at a hot vixen right now."

Nick piped up breaking his son out of his thoughts saying, "I like to thank you James for making this amazing breakfast for us. Where did you learn how to cook like this? Most mammals have to go to culinary school to cook this good."

"My mom taught me how to cook, she was head chef in her unit, " James replied.

David looked at James before saying, "I only heard my dad talk about your dad being in the army."

"My mom was also that's how they met after the third month of them being married. They found me abandoned sitting next to a bomb. So after they saved me mom soon switched from active duty to reserve so she could raise me, " James replied, not sounding too happy as the memories floated in his mind.

Nick couldn't shake the feeling that something happened overseas that made them move back to Zootopia.

David saw the hurt and sorrow in his fox's eyes, he calmly stated, "Well, as far as your grades don't worry about them too much, you have me to help with that. I would like to spar with you sometimes just to make sure you can protect yourself, " as his tails wagged with excitement.

"Thank you Beast I would like that, " James replied while gazing into David's eyes.

Nick watched as James spoke while looking into their son's eyes and could tell by the way James smiled back at him. That David was the best thing that ever walked into this Tods life.

Judy noticed as well as she watched them. She broke their gaze as she asked, "So, did you two have fun last night?"

Judy glanced over at her son with a smug grin, David was going to say something, but caught the look on his mother's muzzle and quickly snapped his muzzle shut.

James could see a light blush appear through his wolf's fur as he replied, "Mrs Wilde all I can-."

Judy quickly raised her paw cutting the Tod off as she said sternly, "Please refrain from calling us Mr and Mrs Wilde. Mom and dad will do for now, plus, from what I heard last night I don't think David is going to let you go anywhere without a fight."

"Sorry mom, it's just a force of habit, you know growing up in the army and all. Anyway, after the fun we had last night. I could all ready tell I was in the safest paws in all of Zootopia." James said as he looked into David sky blue eyes.

David's body suddenly rose out of his chair as the savage beast within him took over his every movement.

He walked over towards James his movements were so quiet and smooth.

James watched as his boyfriend got up and started to walk towards him, he was astonished not to even hear Davids paws hit the floor not even once as he walked over to him.

David got behind James, chair and gently wrapped his tails around the vulpine midsection. Leaning his muzzle in between James ears for a moment as he took in his lovely Autumn musk.

This action surprised the hell out of the vulpine as he started to blush like crazy as he asked, " Are you really marking me in front of your parents Beast?"

"No, not yet it's too early in our relationship for that. Let's take it slow but I do know this diner that you may like." David replied, but soon took James, muzzle into his paws and kissed him gently on the nose.

Nick and Judy looked away from the affection their son was displaying.

Judy just glanced up at the clock on the wall it reads 5:40am. Her eyes got big and in a hurry tone saying, "Nick we need to go get dressed we don't want to be late for work!" She thanked James for the breakfast then darted towards the bedroom.

Nick grown out, "Carrots old Buffalo butt will understand if we're a few minutes late."

Suddenly a loud knock came at the front door. David let go of James waist as he walked over to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?" David asked, but there was no response so he opened the door looking around for a moment not seeing anyone. He was about to close the door when the scent of blood passed his nose. He quickly looked down at his hind paws seeing something wrapped up in a large towel.

He bent down to have a closer look removing the blood stained towel from the body. He was very surprised as it revealed an red fox kit. David quickly picked up the kit in his arms.

Nick looked over at his son asking, "what do you have there?" Seeing his son crateling something in a bloody towel. Nick quickly got out of his seat and walked over to David, that's when he saw the red fox kit.

Nick turned his head and yelling out, "Judy, change of plans meet me in the car now we have to go to the hospital!"


	4. Help From The MIB

**Seeking Help From The MIB**

Earlier that morning.

Bogo was sitting at his desk looking through paperwork and other files on a certain MIB Agent by the name Savage. While he waited for a call to came through on his personal cell phone. He was doing this deed off the books and under the radar. His phone vibrating in his chest pocket making him stop what he was doing and retrieve it. Looking at the number that was calling, he smiled to himself as he slide the answer icon. Placing the phone up to his ear as he said," Hello."

The bunny on the other end replied, "Hi chief Bogo. This is agent Savage from MIB, they said you needed someone to check out an old orphanage?"

"That's correct agent Savage, I don't need for anyone to find out what you're doing for me. This is strictly under the table." Bogo replied as he started to rub his temple.

Savage agreed as he asked, "So, about this orphanage what is the name and location of this place?"

"It was once called The Home Of The Forgotten Kits, but from what I heard it's abandon now," Bogo replied as he sent a picture of the old rundown house to the agents phone.

After receiving the picture, Savage replied, "I will keep you updated chief," as he end the call with Bogo.

Savage started to head out to the address under the cover of a dark morning, finding the house in the worst possible neighborhood of Savanna Central.

He took a mental note saying, "I will get you back for this one Bogo." Walking up to the orphanage door, he could tell by the look of the place it must be deserted. Opening the squeaky door a faint scent of blood passed by the bunnies nose. He quickly slipped into the place looking around for a moment before his long ears caught the sounds of gentle breathing coming out one of the many rooms.

Walking around place as the floors creaked and sqeaked underneath his paws. He continued to search every room until one room he looked in held a dead body of a buck deer in it. Taking out his phone Savage snapped a quick picture of the mammals that laid out next to a window.

As Savage was fitting to leave, he spotted a note on a table nearby. Picking it up, he read it to himself as it said, "If you're reading this letter then it must mean I'm dead. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my mission on killing that little fox fuck! I'm such a screw up Dad, well you were right a predator did get the last laugh."

Savage snarled as if he was a pred after he finish reading the letter that this deer wrote. He was going to rip it up, but thought otherwise and just stuck it in his pocket leaving the room.

He finally arrives at the last room down a poorly lit hallway where the door was cracked a little. Peeking his head in finding the source of the noise coming from a cage. Taking out his phone again as he took a picture of the sleeping red fox kit laying in the cage with only a ripped up shirt on,

Hearing the sound of a "click" coming from a camera. The little fox ears twitched as she opened her eyes. Looking up to see a bunny looking down at her with a phone in it's paw.

Savage noticed the little kit had woken up and was now looking up at him. Savage grabbed a hold of the top of the rusty cage door, pulling at it a few times before it ripped off.

Slowly he bent down so he would be eye level with the little Vixen. With a warm smile he said, "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you. My name is agent Savage. What is yours sweetheart?"

In a shaky voice the little fox spoke as she moved in a little closer to the bunny that looked like a tiger of some sort, "m- my name is Tiffany."

Savage held out his paw for her to take. Tiffany slowly took a hold of his paw and could tell instantly from his touch that he was a friend and not foe as her eyes flashed between savage and normal.

Savage scooped the little kit up in his arms as he turned to leave the room. He noticed bloody paw prints on the ground that lead to a broken window across the room. He soon took a quick picture of the paw prints before leaving out of the house.

It wasn't until he was two blocks away from the house that he noticed he was being followed. So he ducked in and out of a few alleyways as he ran. When he eventually stopped, he noticed that Tiffany wasn't in his arms any longer.

Hearing a howl coming from three blocks behind him, Savage quickly sprinted in that direction. Once he got there he saw the two gray wolves standing over Tiffany's body. One of them had a nasty scratch running down the right side of his muzzle. Savage laughed to himself as he knew it came from Tiffany, but soon figured out these guys were the ones following him from the start and now they had attacked an innocent kit.

Savage instantly jumped into action hitting the one wolves in his chest, making his heart stop for a moment. He hit the ground quickly with a loud thud.

The other wolf saw what happened to his friend and quickly took a step back as he watched his friend hit the ground. He suddenly took off running out of the alleyway in the other direction as he retreated to go get back up.

Savage looked at fox kit laying on the ground shirt ripped off her body and blood coming down from her right arm. Looking around, he soon spotted a white towel hanging on a nearby clothes line.

Quickly snatching it off the line he wrapped it around the little vixen as he picked her up.

Taking off once again, this time more in a rush as he passed a few more blocks. He stopped in his tracks when he passed a house where he caught a familiar scent that he hadn't been around in a long time. Hearing more howling coming from behind him, he quickly knocked on the door and sat the little fox down on the porch.

He pulled out a spray can, of scent be gone. Then sprayed himself with it and hid in a nearby alley. Once he heard the pack of wolves pass him, he pulls out his phone again and texts the chief.

In his text he sent the pictures that he took and the address to where he left the kit at.

Bogo was busy looking through papers and other files on his desk. When his phone chimed in letting him know he got a text message. He opened the drawer, then glanced down to see who it was from. Seeing the same number from earlier today he quickly picked it up, then looked at the message agent Savage sent him.

Looking at the pictures that was sent to him, Bogo sighed as he said to himself, "This has turned into a murder case. That's just what I need right now."

He sent a message back to Savage asking, "do you have the kit with you now?" Savage texted back, "No, but left her at this address. 506 Chasenut lane."

Bogo looked at the address that was sent back to him. He rubbed his temple as so many thoughts came to his mind. He knew he was going to be in hot water with those two mammals. He sent a text back saying, "you just invited two of my best officers on the force to a murder case! And one of them is your half brother, Nick Wilde and his mate Judy Wilde!"

Agent Savage looked at his phone reading the text message. It suddenly hit him as he heard their car pull back up to the house and the school bus leave. He snuck into the house undetected and waited on the couch for his family to show.


End file.
